Home life
by TheFanGrrrl
Summary: What would happen if all 3 generations of Skins cast were housemates? A few went to America for College(JJ, Jal, and Rich) and some went to Italy to get away from everyone (Matty, Liv, Maxxie, and Anwar) where would that leave the remaining cast if you separated them into two houses? Would new friendships form?


This happened after Chris died. After Freddie died. After Grace died. This happened after our worlds collided and we came to confide in each other. When we learned the vaule of friendship and even more, the beauty of love. When we learned about ourselves and each other. It happened when our whole worlds fell apart, piece by piece. Of course the large group has gotten a little smaller. Thomas went back to his family, JJ, Jal, and Rich went off to college in America(Jal and Rich ended up getting together. I guess it makes sense, since they both lost someone they loved deeply.) , and Matty and Liv eloped and ran off to Italy with Maxxie and Anwar for what reason was unknown to us. Although we all know the truth, Matty loved Franky but Franky didn't want anything to do with him, we believe Liv and him did it on a whim. Last we heard from them things were going great and they all managed to be roomies together.

"Cassie!" Sid yelled, his voice booming throughout the hallway. "Fuck's sake, c'mon Cas we're gonna be late, we need to meet up with Alo and Mini." he said passing the kitchen, he poked his head in to see Cook and Effy sitting at the kitchen table rolling spliffs and laughing while Pandora was cooking food. He stopped and stood in the doorway as Pandora looked up while the other two ignored him and continued rolling spliffs.  
"Hey Panda, have you seen Cassie?" he asked her earnestly. She nodded and smiled.  
"Last I saw Cas she was outside in the shed, gathering more herb for us." she said then went back to making food for everyone. She reached inside the fridge to look for some milk, finding none she frowned.  
"Christ no one can replace the milk can they? Seven people in one fuckin' house and no one can tell someone when there's no bloody milk... shit now the food's ruined." she crossed her arms and pouted. Effy turned around and held a lit spliff for her.  
"Hit some of this and stop your whining Panda. The milk got old so I threw it away." Effy said and exhaled, smoke filling the room. Sid left the room and ventured outside to the backyard where the shed was. He saw the half open door and peeked inside. He smiled as he saw Cassie twirling around and gathering the pot leaves in a basket, humming to herself. He went inside completely, allowing the sun to shine through and turn her hair to gold.  
"Cas, C'mon we gotta leave soon. Alo and Mini wanted to hang today." he said behind her.  
Cassie turned around and smiled at him, that dazed stare in her eyes.  
"Oh... Sid... that was today, wasn't it?" she said in that hazy voice of her. She smiled wide, her head tilted and her eyes red, giving away that she had already smoked today.  
"Yes Cassie, today. Soon. We have to leave soon! Hurry up and get ready." Sid said and kissed her cheek then went back into the house. Cassie left with the basket, locking the shed behind her and entered the house. She set the basket on the table and kissed Effy on the cheek jokingly.  
"There's your pot." she said then reached into her purse and pulled out some pills. She gulped them down quickly, smiling as if it made her feel warm inside. Everyone knew she had a pill problem. Sid stared at her for a minute then sighed.  
"Cas, please go get ready, we need to leave." he said, kissing her on the forehead. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not a fucking child, Sidney." she said coldly and stomped up the stairs, trying not to get in Tony or Michelle's ways as they were on their way downstairs to join the others. The others looked at Sid as he followed relectantly after Cassie. He came to the doorway, her back to him as she was changing her shirt. He entered the room and shut the door behind him.  
"Why do you gotta act like that Cas? I wasn't treating you like a child. You on pills already, aren't you?" he said, moving in front of her now. She glared at him.  
"It's none of your fucking buisness what I'm on!" she yelled.  
Cassie stood in their closet now, angry, she started throwing her clothes aroung their room. Sid moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
"It matters Cas, you're my fucking girlfriend." he said softly then kissed the top of her head. She grabbed a shirt and put it on then went back downstairs. Sid followed her, he went back in the kitchen and took a seat beside Tony.  
"You know I can hear you two everynight, right?" Tony asked Sid with a grin.  
"Hear what Tone?" Sid asked, knowing the answer before Tony or anyone else could respond.  
Cassie walked around the table and stood beside Pandora. "Fucking." she said the word like it was nothing and swallowed some more pills. Michelle turned around, a lit joint in her hand.  
"You want some of this Cassie?" she asked and smiled. Cassie crossed her arms and frowned.  
"No, I ate already today, can't eat anymore. The fridge needs to stay full..." she trailed off and stared out the window in a daze. Everyone sat quietly in the room, they all knew that Cassie had an eating problem but there was nothing that they could do about it. Just then Mini and Alo walked in the door.  
"Ayeee." Alo greeted everyone happily, Mini trailing behind him with little Gracie in her arms who giggled as Mini played with her.  
"Hey Min, Alo." the house said in unison. "How's the housemates treating you?" Pandora asked.  
Mini sighed "They're alright. Franky still goes on her crazy mood swings though, I dunno how much longer I can handle that. Between her and little Gracie here, it's stressful. Luckily Nick tries to keep Franky under control. But we have to keep Naomi and her separated. You see, Franky got drunk and made a pass at Emily, Naomi was livid." she said and reached for a spliff. She took a deep hit of it then passed it to Alo who inhaled it greedily.  
"We also have to keep Franky and Katie from each other, Katie absoultely hates Franky. So our house is hell bent while yours is peaceful. Got an extra room?" Alo laughed lightly.  
"Erm, I think we have a basement?" Cook said with food in his mouth. Effy wiped the food off the side of his face and kissed him.  
"Except for we don't have a basement, sugarlips." she said and winked at Cook who sat there smiling.  
Sid stood up, put a few spliffs in his pokect and looked at the others. "Well now, who's ready for a picnic?" he said, then noticing Cassie was frowning, he rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon babe, you have to eat. Or your parents will send you back, do you want to go back there?"  
The pills had already started kicking in, she stood up and threw her cup at the sink. "Everyone thinks they can tell me what to do, do they!?" she yelled "I already fucking ate today Sidney, I'm not hungry! And if you don't stop pestering me about it, I'll stay home with Eff." she said crossing her arms.


End file.
